FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is concerned with a stereoscopic microscope having convergent optics for the diagnosing of certain pathologies of the eye by means of a biomicroscopic examination.
More specifically, the invention is concerned with a stereoscopic microscope making use of the "Tyndall effect", by transmission onto a monitor of a much larger light image which, from direct observation, solves the problem of the image loss of light due to a taking away caused by the presence of a connection device for video recording with no direct intervention on an optic observation axis.
The current technologies allow biomicroscopic examinations with a physician's direct vision of eye structures and a deep light image much enlarged made possible by using a device denoted as a "slot lamp" which gives a perception of a blade gap of the light projected with a depth effect on the structures of the eyeball under examination.
At present, these images are reproduced by means of Galilean-type microscopes fitted with video recording equipment, which film them for the file to be used by the operator or examiner and also for statistical data. These operative associate sections, however have a drawback that, as the transmission of the images for viewing and recording takes place on the same axis, the video recording system absorbs some of the brightness necessary for the operator, who is observing the image directly, according to a value varying between 30% to 50%. For the above stated reasons, therefore, the image formation of the light blade gap which allows a deep bearing of the eye structures, according to the Tyndall effect, is rather difficult and causes eye fatigue to operators.
To reduce the aforesaid drawback, the equipments today in use can dispose of an axial transverse vibrator on which an enlarging lens can be fixed by means of an optical separator, which conveys the light in such a way that it can be used in part for the direct observation of the image and in part for the video recording. Nevertheless, some of the light is taken away as all equipment, from the eye-piece to the output lens, comes into the optical way with the well-known consequences.